The Price to pay for friendship
by LoveIsAlways
Summary: Brianne, Dawn, Lily and the Mauraders have become a tight knit group. They've been through everything together. But what Price would you pay for friendship? OCSirius OCRegulusThis story contains rape in later chapters. Readers discretion is advised
1. Chapter 1

Hello

One "Hello",  
Just a simple phrase,  
Can start off a new friendship,  
It's a word to amaze.  
So much power,  
Within your voice,  
It connects ones soul to another,  
Without a choice.  
With a simple "Hello",  
You can make a new friend,  
To confide and exist in,  
Connected 'till the end.

By Brianne Stephen and Dawn Kalina – The Authors

Merry Christmas – Chapter 1  
It is Christmas Eve. The girls, the marauders, and Bri's family all gathered around the brightly lit Christmas tree. Sirius shook all of his presents, trying to figure out what they were. Dawn looked on in disapproval, shaking her head at his childish antics. James and Lily were chatting in the corner, while Adam and Sam were arguing over the last mug of butterbeer. The fire crackled and the snow was blowing past the windows. Everyone was content, and glad they were off campus for Christmas vacation.

Around 9:00, the doorbell rang. "Ahhhh! Did you hear that? Did you? Am I going insane? What is that horrible ringing that's taking over?" Sirius shrieked, clutching his ears.

"Well, first things first, you're way past insane, and second, that's a doorbell, you retard." Brianne snorted.

"What is this door-b-bell you speak of?" Sirius pondered.

"It's a little button that someone presses to let you know they're standing outside your door, moron! You pure-bloods are much too dumb to be so egotistical." Dawn sighed.

"Hey Dumbass Sr! Dumbass Jr! Get the door!" Brianne called to Adam and Sam.

"At your service, Princes Pain-in-the-arse." Adam responded sarcastically.

"Yes, I love you too Adam!" Bri giggled.

A few seconds later, Remus and Peter were standing in the doorway. "Hello everyone. How're things?" Remus said, pulling off his coat and boots. Sirius' attention was immediately withdrawn from his presents to Remus.

"MOONY!" Sirius cried, practically running Remus over.

"Jeez, you'd think they were gay or something if you didn't know any better." Dawn whispered to Bri. They both chuckled.

"Wow, I feel loved. The only enthusiastic welcome I get is from Sirius. Thanks, Padfoot." Remus laughed.

"Yep, that's right Moony, I love you more than my own mother." Sirius grinned, wrapping his arm around Remus.

"Well that means absolutely nothing considering you hate your mother Paddy." James added.  
Sirius was left dumbfounded, scratching his head. "Oh yah."

"Well, make yourself comfortable, you're just in time for cocoa and a movie." Lily said, setting the mugs down on the table.

"Ooo, what movie are we watching?" Peter squeaked.

"The Santa Clause – with Tim Allen." Bri's mom replied from the kitchen.

"We can start watching as soon as Sirius gets his dirty paws off those presents!" Dawn glared playfully at Sirius. He was sitting against the wall whistling innocently.

"Aww…who could resist that face?" Brianne cooed.

"I could." Dawn chimed in.

"You wish you could. We know he makes your heart melt." Bri retorted jokingly. Dawn smacked her lightly on the back of the head.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Bri laughed.

Lily popped the movie into the DVD machine. James said the "nox" charm and the lights went out. Everyone nestled down and sipped cocoa, enjoying each other's company.

When the movie was over, everyone tidied up the living room, then retreated to their own quarters. The girls shared Bri's room, while Adam, Sam, and the marauders shared the boys' room. Since Christmas morning was only a few hours away, nobody could sleep. The excitement kept everyone restless, which left them with no other choice but to talk…or eavesdrop.

"Lils, Lils are you awake?" Bri whispered.

"Yes…I'll check if Dawn's awake." Lily said, turning to where Dawn was lying.

"No need. I'm up." Dawn rolled to face the other girls.

"So, what do you guys wanna talk about?" Lily asked. Bri started "What else would we talk about except…"

"BOYS!" All three said in unision, then giggled.

"Who do you guys fancy?" Dawn pried.

"Well we all know who you like Dawn…Siri…" Brianne started to say, but was cut off on account of the pillow being wailed on top of her head.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Lils doesn't know yet, and neither does he!" said Dawn.

"Well maybe this is a good time for Lils to find out?" Lily said in third person.

"Fine, you are one of my best friends, so I know that you won't repeat this, RIGHT LILY?" Dawn glared at Lily suspiciously.

"Right, crabbypants,"  
Lily laughed, "now spill!"

"SIRIUS! Little pwaddyfwooty. Aww…wouldn't they make a great couple?" Brianne chortled. Dawn blushed and shoved her head under her pillow. Lily laughed.

"Well now that you know who I like, who do you guys like?" Dawn sneered.

"Well, you guys will never believe this but I like…"  
Brianne cut Lily off "JAMES!"

"Yes." Lily hung her head shamefully.

"I knew it! I knew it! I am sooo good!" Bri boasted, adding a little dance. Lily pelted Bri with a pillow. "What's with you guys and your pillows? My head can't take any more abuse!" Bri chuckled.

"Who do you like Brianne?" Lily smiled and nudged Bri in the ribs.

"EEEK!" She cried. "Well, I don't like anyone right now." Brianne sighed and leaned back on her palms.

"Whaaattt? You Misses "I need a boyfriend, and I can't live without a boy standing right beside me for my whole life" every five minutes?" Dawn said in astonishment.

"Ya. I don't like anyone right now. Is that such a crime?"

Meanwhile…

"Ha ha ha, this is so much fun. I feel so bad." Sirius snickered.

"How come no body likes meeee?" Peter whined. Remus started to explain."Well you see Peter, Sirius is a puppy, a cute little cuddly puppy, very irresistable," Sirius pulled his hands up under his chin in a paw-like fashion and panted playfully, "and James here is a stag. A buff, brave, noble stag. He is what is considered, a stud," James puffed out his chest and took a proud bow, "however you Peter, are a rat. Women don't like rats. When they see rats they throw things at them and constantly try to kill them. They want them out, out, OUT!"

"Ohhh, so is that why my last girlfriend threw a book at my head?" Peter questioned feebly.

"No, Peter, that was because you were going through her underwear drawer." James added.

"Oh." Peter sighed.

"Hey, hey, wouldn't it be funny if we just started singing?" Sirius pulled a grin.

"No Sirius, please, don't sing!" Remus warned him.

"Don't do it Padfoot!" James pleaded. Peter cringed, preparing himself for what was to come.

"I, am, the ice cream man! Running over fat kids with my van! When, they, hear my bell, all the little fat kids run like hell!" Sirius squealed at the top of his lungs. The three other boys mumbled and groaned and tried to shut him up. Just then, out of nowhere, the ghost of a little fat girl passes by, and gives Sirius a death glare, then floats away.

"What? Is it something I sang?" Sirius pondered innocently. Then returned to his song.

Back in the girl's room…

"What in god's name is that sound?" Brianne asked.

"Sounds like a dying cat." Dawn replied.

"Let's go check ." Lily said, pulling out of her sleeping bag. The three walked cautiously up to the door and pulled it open to find Peter, Remus, Sirius and James all standing hesitantly in front of the door.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Bri screeched.

"Oh…uhh…nothing, just blessing you with a little…caroling." Peter stuttered.

"At THREE IN THE MORNING?" Lily scowled, glancing at her watch. In the background, Sirius was still chanting "…running over fat kids with my van. When they…" Remus turned and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Padfoot, shut the hell up!"

"Ohh," Sirius snapped out of his daze, and shrugged "I was caught in the moment."

Authors note:

The song Sirius was singing was a spoof to the tune of "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath


	2. Perfect Meals and Evil Plans

Chapter 2 – Perfect Meals and Evil Plans

Bri walked around the long dining table, arranging the napkins and laying down cutlery. Lily layed the plates and cups while Dawn lit the candles and sprinkled snowflake-shaped confetti across the tablecloth. The boys crowded the kitchen and wafted in the sweet scent of Christmas Dinner. Bri's mom shook her head, and mumbled something about "needing her space", so the boys made off into the living room and sat around the fireplace.

Lily, Dawn and Bri came in a few minutes later and sat across from them. The girls were still quite ticked about the night before, so they had nothing to say. They merely sat in silence and waited for the boys to start begging for forgiveness, which was what they usually did when the girls gave them the silent treatment.

"Hello girls." Peter squeaked.

They acted casually, like they were alone in the room. Dawn put on her Mp3 player, Bri took out her sketch pad and Lily pulled out a nail file.

"Hi, um, Lily." James blushed. He now knew that Lily liked him, which made him more nervous around her than he usually was. Lily merely shifted her eyes upwards to look at him, stopped filing her nails for only a moment, then resumed her work. James sunk down in his chair. _Boy she really is pissed _he thought.

Remus reached over and tapped Brianne on the hand. She glared at him through the hair falling in her face.

"Can I help you with something?" She growled.

"Umm, I just wanted to know what you were drawing." Remus cowered. Brianne picked up the pad and turned it around to show him. It was a picture of Peter, Sirius, James and himself – and they were dead. X's were marked across their eyes and blood pooled from their necks.

"Lovely. Positively charming." Remus retreated.

All Sirius could think about was what he had heard the girls talking about. _She likes me! I'm her man! I'm the best! Well, I knew it all along. After all, who could resist Sirius Black? _He thought. But he was too shy to speak. All he did was stare. Dawn looked up ocassionally to find Sirius gazing wide-eyed at her. Finally, she got annoyed and screeched.

**"What the hell are you looking at? Do I have a zit smack dab between my eyebrows or something? What?!?" **Sirius whimpered and curled up beside Remus.

"Pretty lady scares me, Moony." He whispered. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Guys! Dinner time!" Brianne's mom called. The seven of them stood up and shuffled quietly into the dining room where the mouth-watering aroma of turkey, potatoes, cranberries, stuffing, broccoli, carrots, squash soup, and many other delicious creations were awaiting.

At the Black Manor:

Regulus walked into the manors kitchen after just sending Princess a letter.

"Hey guys, sorry about that I had to send Princess a letter." Regulus apologized to his friends. Regulus' best friend Alex shrugged

"Hey Reg, where's "princess" this evening?" Alex rolled his eyes at the name "Princess".

"At her house , why?" Regulus sighed. Shay, Regulus' other friend shook his head.

"Well, just you're always with her. Telling her that there's no one you'd rather be with and that she's the one and all that bullshit" Shay laughed.

"Man, you know that's just an act. You'd be acting too if you saw her body. Damn, she's got it all. Slim figure, toned abs, perfect legs, long, luscious brown hair, and her other assets- if you get what I'm saying -are hot!" Regulus licked his lips. The other two smirked.

"Well I don't know her best friend is pretty hot too, the one with the black hair." Alex said thoughtfully.

"No, Princess is way sexier" Regulus laughed.

"What do you think Shay?" Alex questioned.

"You're such a perv, Reg, but, I'd tap both of them" Shay grinned.

"That I am Shay, that I am, but if you touch my girlfriend I will kill you" Regulus threatened dangerously. Shay learned not to cower from him he just stared him down. His gaze never flickering. "I have big plans for that chick." Regulus sneered devilishly. _Soon,_ he thought,_ soon she'll be mine for anything I want. For everything I want._

Back at Bri's house:

It was later that night and the girls were sitting in the living room with their music going enjoying the last few hours of Christmas day they had left. The girls were dancing around in their pajamas singing and just goofing off. While ignoring the boys. However each of the girls slowly starting to forgive them. Bri put on a song called All for you by Janet Jackson and began to dance. Soon followed by Dawn and then soon after, Lily joined them too.

Adam and Sam then walked in. Sam was holding a letter.

"Hey, Bri-Bri this letter just came for you." Adam smiled. Bri danced her way over, and plucked the letter out of Sam's hand.

"Thanks" she chirped and looked at her name written in that unforgettable scrawl, neat and tidy cursive. She sucked in a breath and smiled. "Excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back" She grinned and skipped to the next room.

She anxiously ripped open the letter and began to read.

_My dearest Bri,_

_I am so very sorry that I haven't written you in a few days. I've been quite busy. We have had many important guests who have been unbearably boring. If only you could of been there it would of been much easier. I'm sorry you haven't received a Christmas present from me yet, but I was hoping I could save it for your birthday in April. I hope you forgive me. I wish you were in my arms right now. I wish I could kiss you. But for now, I must go. Happy Christmas. I love you._

_Love Always,_

_Regulus._

Brianne smiled widely when she read the last few sentences and began to write back excitedly.


	3. Thinking Thoughts

Chapter 3 – Thinking Thoughts

It is January 1st. Everyone is back at school, talking…erm, bragging about all of the neat stuff that they received over Christmas break. Most people are thinking about seeing their friends, trying out their new gifts, or how they can't wait for the next holiday. However, some people are too busy thinking about eachother.

JAMES

I was sitting in Potions, staring off into space, and not paying attention at all. The Proffessor's voice was only a dull mumble, dilluted by the time it reached my ears. I didn't care for Potions much anyways. What I cared for was Lily. My beautiful little Lily flower. After four years of turning me down, I had finally swayed her with my good-looks and charm. I pictured her in my head. The wind was blowing softly, gracefully sweeping her silky red hair across her face. Her enchanting green eyes twinkled, and her smile sparkled. Suddenly, she turned to run. I wanted to call

"Wait! Wait Lily!" but I knew it wasn't real. But somehow, I could almost hear her calling my name.

"James! James! James Potter! POTTER! Answer my question!" She said. Why would Lily want me to answer a question?

"Lily?" I said quizically.

"NO Mr.Potter, the atomic symbol for Nitrous Oxide is not Lily." I snapped out of my delirious state to find the Professor staring down at me.

"No, no, no. I wasn't…" The proffessor cut me off.

"Yes Mr.Potter, that's correct!" He said. What? Correct about what?

"NO or N-O is the atomic symbol for Nitrous Oxide." The Professor said, writing it on the board then turning back to me.

"Oooohh." I said a little too loud.

"No Mr.Potter, that's oxygen." He said. I rolled my eyes. NO more daydreaming in class O-kay I laughed silently. Just a few more minutes until lunch.

Lily

I was sitting in the library catching up on my Ancient Runes homework when my brain slowly started to drown in its own thoughts. I don't know why I had turned him down all these years I must have been really stupid to not see him for the gentleman he really was. I just couldn't see past all the pranks and concietedness, but now I can't keep my mind or eyes off of him. Now he know's I like him and I'm just so nervous about talking to him. I'm surprised he hasn't asked me out yet. Then again who would after all the times I rejected him. Hmmm…. James…. James… James…. BANG!

"Ah!" I yelped as a book slammed to the ground. I looked down at the paper I was writing on. All I saw was the name James repeated over and over again.

"Holy Shit!" I groaned and threw the piece of parchment out.

Sirius

I glanced again at my watch. It was 11:30. My stomach rumbled as I gazed longingly at the cover of my notebook. Scribbled across the front of it was a double-patty, mushrooms, peppers, ketchup, relish, mustard, and melted cheese heavenly hamburger. My mouth watered at the mere sight of it. But on to more important thoughts. What is more important than food? Oh yah. Girls! Girls are goooood. Like hamburgers. Hamburger…No Sirius! Think about girls! Not food! Okay…I'm getting there. Girls, girls, girls…but who? Ahh yes, Dawn. I can't believe she likes me! And she is actually really hot…and talented…and funny… and spicy… like a fajita…fooood. NO! Stop it! Okay, okay. Back on track. But what if she doesn't like me anymore? Maybe I should ask her out. To a movie? To dinner? Dinner…mmmm…fooood. Chicken. Steak. Baaaacccooonn. Oh My God! I need food god damn it! And maybe once my stomach stops taking over I'll go and chat with my sweet, sweet woman…sweet…sugar…candy… Oh dear! Me and my stomach both agree that it's time to go to the great hall for some lunch. I think I'm in looovvee. With food? With Dawn? Eh, who knows?

Dawn

I was sitting in History of Magic and I was bored straight. There's nothing more fun than learning about some old fart who taught the wizarding world how to

"Properly Hold Your Wand". My stomach was growling as lunch time pulled closer and closer. But food wasn't important. Well, okay it kinda is important as it's needed for survival. But not currently. Right now, Sirius was imporant. What did I see in him? I mean, it definitely wasn't his maturity and good sense of character that turned me on. He is funny though. And he really isn't that stupid. He just acts that way to be funny. I hope. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius…I thought as I slowly drifted off into a half-sleep. At this point, I was thinking things…things that if my mother knew I was thinking she'd smack me in the head and lecture me about teen abstinence. After a little trip in la-la land, I returned to Earth to find the proffessor staring at me as if I were insane.

"Umm…would you like me to call Madame Pomfrey? Are you feeling alright?" He said. "Uh yes, I'm…I'm fine." I mumbled, my face turning radish red.

"You know, the lunch bell rang about five minutes ago. You're dismissed." He put his hands on my shoulders and shuffled me out the door. I shivered. I was so embarrassed. Oh well. Lunchtime awaits.

Brianne

I was sitting in the back of the room on a hard, wooden chair…and my butt was getting sore. I was only half-listening to the teacher as she rambled on and on about defensive spells. When, literally, back in year three, we already learned about all this crap. I was sitting there, twiddling my thumbs, and tapping my foot. I could not sit still. "Now, when you are in battle with a death eater, you should never fight. Just surrender. Because I guarantee that you will not succeed and return with your life." The teacher cackled. What the hell does this ol' 'coon think she's talking about? Of course there's ways to beat a death eater. Well, I couldn't just sit there and let her tell lies.

"What are you talking about? There's always a fighting chance to beat a death eater. And you're telling us there's no way, when most of the students in our seventh year class are better duelers than you are. So you're telling us that we'll never be able to beat one of those morons? Or is that just a stereotype that you've created because you don't know how to beat one?" I ranted, as I sat back in my chair with my feet up on the desk. I think I got through to her.

"Would you like to come up here and teach the class then Ms.Angelus?" the old lady croaked.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." I said, pulling back my chair and making my way to the front of the class. I could see Regulus sitting in the back row. Shaking with silent laughter at my antics.

"Sit down Ms.Angelus I was only talking." She looked intimidated.

"Okay, but whenever you need help with doing your job, I'm here." I laughed as my gaze once again caught Regulus'. He was so cute. His dark, shaggy hair swayed as he chuckled and his bright silver eyes lit up. Amazing. A little paper airplane floated my way. I scooped it up and read the message on it.

"Defense against the dark arts teacher, huh? Well forget about that. You'll need defense against Regulus' good looks to resist me." I laughed and looked over at him. He winked. His friends rolled their eyes. But me. I just melted.

Regulus

I was sitting in Charms, the last class of the day. I soon began to drift off into Brianne-land. She is amazing, and she will soon be no longer innocent. Lets see. I'll take her out to a movie in Hogsmeade, then come back to room of requirements for a romantic dinner, then throw the good old black charm at her, and things will go from there. Hmmm but what about Dawn... or Black, or any of them? What if somehow they find out... or what if she fights back... not that I care about that, I'll still get what I want. Brianne... her beautiful, beautiful body. Her luscious lips. Soft curly hair. Warm hazel green eyes. She is beautiful... if only she was here right now...


	4. Secrets among Friends

Chapter Four- Secrets among friends

It was a warm, March, Friday morning and it was the first morning in ages the group of friends had a class together. Their first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, Bri's favorite class.  
"Come on Bri! Get your ass out of bed!" Dawn exclaimed tugging at her feet.  
"Mmmm...go away" came the mumbled reply.  
Lily laughed. "We're going to be late, it's your favorite class" Lily groaned putting her hand on her hip. No reply. Dawn rolled her eyes and they left.  
When Bri heard the door slam she got up and went into the shower. Then got dressed in a pair of tight jeans, a white t-shirt and cowboy boots. Grabbing her I-pod, she headed out the door.

Meanwhile...

"Hey you two... where's Bri?" Sirius faltered.

"Upstairs, asleep" Dawn rolled her eyes. The boys looked dumbfounded.

"Oh well, lets go" Remus smiled. Dawn walked out- talking to Lily - and ran smack into someone.

"Oof" Dawn grunted falling backwards. Sirius caught her.

"Regulus! What are you doing out here?" Lily asked.

"I'm waiting for someone" he said.

"You're waiting for someone in Gryffindor?" James raised his eyebrows. Regulus gave a curt nod. Suddenly the portal opened and Bri walked out. She didn't even notice them.

"Look at that body, shaking that thing like you never did see. Got a nice package alright, guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight" Bri sand as she fished through her bag looking for some homework. She started humming, while tapping her foot. "Gonna have to ride it tonight edit... 4,3,2, o-ahhh!" Bri jumped when she looked up. "Holy crap!" Bri exclaimed ripping off the earphones. All six of the people were looking at her, eyebrows raised. She blushed. "Whoops, sorry about that, he he" she squeaked scratching her head, cheeks still quite pink from embarrassment. "Oh! Regulus, what are you doing out here?" Bri smiled warmly.

"Picking you up for breakfast... Remember?" he reminded. She stared at him for a moment then smacked her head.

"Oh yea! I forgot about that, lots of homework last night" Bri grinned. Her friends looked at her.  
Bri's eyes widened, then she walked briskly over to Regulus' side, linking arms with him.

"Um... I'm really sorry guys, but... Regulus and I-."

"Are dating. Since before Christmas break" Regulus finished, wrapping his arm around her. Bri looked down at her feet as Dawn walked over.

"When were you going to tell us?" she asked softly.

"I was going to. Just I didn't want to face your reactions... like I am now" Bri sighed. Sirius grabbed Bri's hand and pulled her to the side.

"Bri, you don't know what he's up to. What if he hurts you" Sirius whispered.

"Sirius, he's not up to anything, he wont hurt me" Bri assured.

"Bri, he's a Slytherin and twice your size. He's dangerous!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I don't care. I love him and I can take care of myself" Bri snarled. "come on Reg, lets go" Regulus followed his girlfriend down the hall.

At the Great Hall...

Dawn, Lily and the Marauders sat down at Gryffindor table. Talking quietly amongst themselves about their friends new love for a certain Slytherin. When their friend walked in holding Regulus' hand. Her lips slightly swollen, her cheeks flushed. Her hair was slightly tousled as well. They watched as she fixed her hair walking with "him". Dawn threw a biscuit at Bri's head. Bri looked over at her "friends" and watched Dawn wave her over, frantically. Bri's eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at her. Then went to go sit with Regulus. She began to eat as he kissed her cheek.

After taking a few bites, Bri looked up and giggled. Alex was looking at Dawn and she was giving him weird looks. Bri nearly fell out of her chair laughing when Sirius positioned himself in front of her in a protective manner.

"What are you giggling about?" Regulus smiled. Bri nodded over in their direction.

"Alex was giving Dawn looks, and she was giving him funny looks, then Sirius noticed and positioned himself so he was blocking his view of her" Bri giggled. Regulus snorted. Bri looked over at James and Lily and her eyes brightened. "They look so cute together" Bri thought to herself. Her attention was caught by Shay, one of Regulus' best friends. He was looking at her funny... almost hungrily. She gave a soft smiled then looked down at her watch. "Oh! We got to go to class Reg, we're going to be late" Bri jumped up and gathered her bags, briskly walking between Slytherin and Gryffindor tabled catching the attention of her friends. Regulus then took one last bite of toast and nodded to his friends, then followed her out.

During Defense...

Regulus and Bri were sitting near the front side by side, while Alex and Shay were sitting behind them. Lily, Dawn and the Marauders were sitting up near the back paying close attention. "Oh for gods sake, she's talking crap again. This is so boring" Bri whispered to Regulus.

"Tell me about it, I could be asleep right now" Regulus whispered back. Bri snickered. She then put her feet up on the desk and pulled out a book and began to read.

She was in the middle of the 10th chapter when the teacher called upon her. "Ms. Angelus?" The professor called.

"What?" Bri answered her eyes still on the page.

"Why are you reading in the middle of my lesson?" the professor demanded.

"Because I'm bored, ever thought of living your class up here?" Bri looked up and grinned.

"Not this again Ms. Angelus, do you plan to disrupt my class, every time you come" the professor sighed.

"Of course, until you learn what you're talking about, and until it gets exciting I plan to." Bri smirked devilishly. The class snickered. The professor stared at her.

"Once again, do you want to teach the class?" The professor glared at her.

"Once again, sure" Bri grinned.

"Sit down Ms. Angelus, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior, if there is any more trouble, it'll be straight to the Headmaster's office" the professor threatened. Bri nodded. As the professor turned her back Bri stuck her tongue out and gave the finger. The class laughed and the professor spun around to see Bri busily writing notes. She turned back around and Bri looked up and began to mimic her.

Later on...

It was after classes and Bri and Regulus were walking out by the lake under the moon light holding hands. He stepped up onto a rock and helped Bri up too. Wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm they looked out over the water watching all the stars.

"I love you" Regulus whispered in her ear. She turned around and smiled softly.

"I love you too" He leaned down and kissed her, as she kissed back she felt something cool and smooth slip onto her finger. She pulled away and looked down. "Oh Reg, its beautiful"

"I thought you'd like it. It's a promise ring. We're promised to each other now... that is if you accept." He smiled. Wrapping her arms around him to give him a hug, she whispered,

"of course".

Out side the common room...

"I had a great time, thank you" Bri said quietly.

"No problem, see you tomorrow?" Regulus asked.

"Of course" Bri grinned leaning up she kissed his cheek then went inside. Hanging up her bag, she walked out into the common room and leaned up against the wall, taking off the ring she looked at it and found a little message. "Promised to you, my love". She grinned and put it back on, looking back she sighed and skipped over to the couches, not even noticing the group of people on it, until she almost sat on one of them.

"Hey! Do I look like a seat cushion to you?" Lily yelped.

"Ahhh! Oof" Bri grunted when she fell on her butt. The guys laughed. "Not funny" Bri grumbled. Bri looked up and found them all watching her. She looked back down and cleared her throat. "Um... I'm sorry. For keeping you in the dark that is. I should of told you. And... I'm really sorry for being so rude to you... especially to you, Sirius" Bri apologized quietly.

"Aww, it's ok" James smiled.

"Yea, we understand why... if you had told us before hand... our reactions would of probably been worse" Dawn smiled.

"We're gonna have to learn to accept your choice of boy... even if he is a Slytherin" Remus agreed. Bri nodded happily and sighed.

"So, what were you so happy about when you came in?" Lily nudged Bri. Bri blushed.

"Oh, um... I went out with Regulus" Bri smiled softly staring into the fire. Dawn nudged Bri with her toe.

"Aaand?" Dawn pressed.

"He gave me a promise ring" Lily and Dawn gasped.

"Oooh, lets see it!" Lily squealed taking Bri's hand. Brianne laughed as she watched her two best friends fawn over her ring. Which was beautiful. White gold with a bright blue sapphire in the middle. Bri looked up at the guys to see them with raised eyebrows. Peter... was just confused... as always.


	5. Heebie Jeebies

Chapter 5 – Heebie Jeebies

Once Lily and Dawn were finished oo-ing and ahh-ing over Bri's promise ring, Dawn left for the library and down to "study", or rather, stare blankly out at all the faces in the room. She spotted one that she recognized. Alex. He seemed to have every class with her and she always ran into him outside of class as well. In her opinion, he was actually pretty cute, and from what she had heard, really sweet. She did like Sirius, but she wasn't going to jump the bones of the first guy who liked her. She turned bright red as he looked over her way. She glanced at him quickly and returned her focus to her book. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him smiling at her, so she smiled back. They spent the rest of her chapter exchanging coy looks and grins.

After a while, Alex mustered up the courage to come for a visit. She could see him walking towards her, so, standing up, she twirled her hair and stuck out her right hip in an attempt to look cute.

"Hey Dawn. How's it going?" He said, pushing his shaggy brown hair out of the way.

"Pretty good, and if I didn't know better I'd think you were stalking me." She replied

"Well, who could blame me? What would you say if I asked you out to a movie tomorrow night?" He played innocent

"I dunno, are you asking me?"

"Maybe, would it be so bad if I was?"

"No."

"No to what? No it wouldn't be bad, or no I wouldn't go out with you?"

"No it wouldn't be so bad, and yes, what movie?"

"Uhm, that's great, you pick the movie and I'll come get you at 7:00?"

"Perfect." She nodded and gave him a flirtatious look. They parted ways and as soon as Alex was out of sight, Dawn jumped up and down and yelped in delight.

"If only Sirius had that kind of confidence, then maybe I would be going out with him instead of Alex," she thought to herself,

"Oh well. Alex is super hot, and buff. Little ole me dating a beater! Imagine that!"

Dawn merrily skipped up the stairs and into the Gryffindor living room where Brianne and Lily were chatting. She squished in on the sofa and leaned back on the arm.

"Oh my god you guys, I have some big big big big BIIIIIG news!" She squealed.

"Lemme guess, you have a date tomorrow night with one of my boyfriend's best friends?" Brianne replied proudly.

"Okay, you really should have become a psychic or something," Dawn laughed, "How did you know?"

Lily grabbed a cookie from the table, and with her mouthful said,

"Regulus was just up here talking to us and he told us. He found out from Alex just a few minutes ago."

"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and go to bed. All this lovesickness is making me tired." Dawn giggled and bounded up the stairs and into bed.

Saturday night…

Dawn was busy in the bathroom straigtening her long, black hair and brushing the fluff off of her red halter. She pulled down her black jeans just a touch and, pleased with her reflection, she scooted into the common room.

"Straight hair," Bri said questioningly, "According to Vogue magazine, curly is much more sexy and romantic."

"Ya, but straight is chic and sleek." Dawn smirked and waved goodbye as she stepped out of the portal.

"Hey there beautiful." Alex strutted towards her and took her hand.

"Hey…I, uh, didn't choose a movie 'cause I though you might not like my initial choice."

Dawn stuttered nervously.

"Actually, I thought we'd skip the movie and just go down to Hogsmeade to stop over at Honeyduke's, then we can go over to the Shrieking Shack and just…hang out." Alex grinned handsomely. Dawn stared dreamily at his distinguished features and his fluttery blue eyes. How could she resist?

Down at Honeydukes, they were having the best time. They were almost peeing themselves laughing and they were so hyper they almost bought out the whole store. The whole time their hands never seperated, and they looked like the perfect couple.

Once they exited, Dawn holding a gigantic lollipop and Alex munching on a chocolate frog, they started over to the Shrieking Shack.

When they got there, Alex pushed the door open and they made their way up the stairs. He pushed the curtains away from the window and they looked out the window. The moon was shining almost flourescently and the stars were twinkling.

"Wow, it's amazing!" Dawn gasped.

"Not as amazing as you…" Alex caressed Dawn's chin and turned her head so they were extremely close. As he moved in to kiss her Dawn felt a rush of guilt flow through her. She quickly pulled away. Why couldn't she kiss him? She liked him…a lot! Just kiss him already!

"What's wrong?" Alex frowned

"Nothing, nothing, I was just surprised. I'm ready now." She brushed her bad feelings away and wrapped her arms around his neck. That's when they kissed. The best kiss that she had ever had.

"Wow." She said, pulling away hesitantly. Alex took her by the hand and led her over to the couch. Dawn could sense that he wanted a little more than a kiss. But she was ready to wait and see. He kissed her furiously, his lips pressing down hard against hers. One of his hands was running through her hair and the other was working it's way down, down, down. She suddenly felt panic, guilt, and shock. This didn't feel right.

"Stop." She said suddenly, pushing him away slightly.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked, stroking her cheek.

"Look, I'm not really ready for that yet. Can you respect that?" She asked.

"Why not? Don't you like me? Am I not good enough for you?" He moved his hand back down and tried to kiss her again. He was so goddamn stubborn.

"Alex. I said stop! Please. I really, really like you but I'm not ready. Making out is fine by me but I'm not ready for anything else!" She begged.

"Aww, come on baby, it'll be fun…" He just didn't give up!

"Alex! God. When I say stop, I mean stop! Can't you respect that I don't wanna fuck you?" She cried, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Don't walk away from me! We're not finished here!" He yelled.

"You can't control me. Y'know what. I'm sorry…sorry I fell for a stubborn jackass like you!" She screamed and headed down the stairs. Alex was standing up on the landing calling after her,

"Fine! But me and Regulus have a lot of the same ideas! I will get my way with you one way or another!"

Dawn barged out the door and ran back into town, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What did that mean anyways? Why was he talking about Regulus and their having the same ideas? Everything was just so screwed up! He was so nice before! I really liked him! But then he had to go and fuck everything up!" Dawn thought as she made her way back to Hogwarts.

In the Gryffindor common room…

Dawn was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with her head in her hands.

Brianne stumbled in from upstairs, surprised to see her back so early.

"Hey, how'd the date go?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dawn replied, her voice shaking.

"Well, in girl talk, that means you _do_ want to talk about it." Bri walked over to her cautiously and plopped down beside her, wrapping her arm around her comfortingly.

"He's such a jerk! I can't believe him! We had the best time at Honeyduke's and everything was going great. Then we went over to the shrieking shack to just "chill" as he put it. We started making out and he sneakily shuffled me over to the couch. Kissing is fine but he wanted more. He kept trying to pull off my jeans and I kept telling him to stop, but he's so stubborn. When I finally left he yelled down the stairs that he'd have his way with me one way or another, and that he and Regulus had a lot of the same ideas so I better watch out, I still don't know what that meant!" Dawn broke down crying and then excused herself. She darted upstairs and into their room.

Brianne pondered over what Dawn had told her. What a dumbass. How jerky can guys actually get! "Seriously! If he becomes anymore of a jackass we might have to kill him!" She thought. Mostly she was weirded out by what she had said about Regulus. What ideas did Alex and him share? Oh well. Lily and her had planned to go shopping early Sunday morning so she decided to join Dawn in the girl's dorm.


	6. Black Birthday

Chapter 6- Black Birthday a.k.a the worst birthday ever

It was the middle of April, the best time of the year in Bri's point of view. Her birthday. That morning, the group of friends were giving their gifts to Bri. Bri, sitting in the one armchair in front of the fire was unwrapping them excitedly.

She opened Lily's first and gasped,

"Oh. My. God, I love it, it's so… me!" Bri exclaimed, picking up the black tank top which had red and white diamond shapes across the chest. Each white diamond had two red dotted lines across them in the shape of an "X". Bri then moved onto Dawn's gift. To go with it, Dawn got her a pair of tan colored hip-hugger dress pants with white rhinestones around the pockets.

"This is so awesome! I got a brand new outfit for my birthday!" Bri cheered. She then hesitantly moved onto the boy's package…which was badly wrapped in pink paper which turned her off immediately because she hated anything pink, and to her dismay inside the box..which was pink, lay an abundance of pink "crap". She flipped through all the things and found pink slippers, pink makeup, pink hair supplies, a pink mirror, and a pink fluffy diary with hearts everywhere.

"We all chipped in to buy it for you" Peter squeeked. When the boys weren't looking Bri passed it off to Dawn with a sick look on her face, Dawn then passed it to Lily and grimaced at it and when Lily received it she started clapping excitedly.

"Yay! Thanks," she squealed, "I love pink!"

Later that day….

The birthday girl and Regulus were outside walking around by the lake. After a few metres of walking and talking Regulus came up with a way to see her in a wet shirt… With a little shove Bri was over and into the lake.

"HEY! My hair!" Bri huffed spitting out water.

"You look beautiful anyways."He grinned

"Really?" She asked.

"No"

"I hate you!" she cried. Regulus walked over to the water and crouched down.

"Aww, love I didn't mean it" he smiled.

"Oh really?" Bri smirked wickedly grabbing onto his shirt she pulled him in then swam away laughing.

"Ohhhh, I'm so gonna get you!" he screeched playfully.

Back in the Common room….

"Ugh, their fluffy love is making me sick." James said in disgust.

"Aww, I think they look cute together" Lily cooed.

"I warned her not to get too involved with him, someone's gonna get hurt" Sirius shook his head.

"You'll never change her mind… she's too damn stubborn. Besides she's in love… leave her be!" Dawn replied.

Back with the happy couple….

The two of them had long since got out of the water and were now sitting under a tree, wrapped up in each others arms. Regulus was holding Bri's hand and was spinning the promise ring he had given her around and around. Bri was sitting between his legs leaning on his chest, sighing in content.

"Hey, Reg can we go inside, I want to change into some dry clothes for our night out tonight" Bri smiled.

"Yea ok, lets go" he agreed. Standing up he took her hand and they walked back to the school. Hand in Hand.

Later that night….

After taking a nice long hot shower. She walked out clad in a warm fuzzy bath robe and hair towel. Her two best friends sitting on her bed watching Bri run frantically around putting on makeup, fixing her hair and choosing an outfit. She finally decided on letting her hair down, giving her eyes the smoky effect, pink lip gloss and putting on a blue jean mini skirt and a black blouse. Adding a pair of black stilettos that tied around the ankle with a black satin ribbon.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she sashayed in front of her friends and gained wolf whisles and cat calls from them both. Her friends wished her good luck and she headed down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, James, Remus and Peter were all staring at her.

"Well?" Bri grinned.

"Woo, Hoo!" James called.

"Take it off!" Remus cheered.

"You look very nice" Peter said shyly.

"Nerd" James and Remus said in unison. She looked over at Sirius expecting some jokingly perverted comment but found him frowning with his head in his hands.

"What's your problem?" Bri asked.

"You're leading him on that's what, he's gonna use you. Go upstairs right now and wipe off that makeup, put on a granny sweater and dress pants, then you can leave." Sirius retorted. Bri raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's got something up their ass, what ever it is… its sideways" Bri snarled spitefully, and stormed out to meet Regulus.

Outside of the Room of Requirements….

Regulus was greeting her at the doorway. She could see him checking her out.

"Do you like what you see?" She smirked

"I'd like to see more" He grinned back.

"Regulus, I told you. I'm not ready for that. I want to take it slow for now… maybe we can when we get married… that is if we get that far" Bri lectured.

"What do you mean? You don't want to get married to me" He asked.

"No, I'm not saying that, you just have to play your cards right" She giggled.

"Well without any further adieu, let me show you my surprise." He smiled opening the door for her. She stepped in and gasped. There were rose petals thrown around everywhere, a romantic candle lit dinner table was set and a big queen sized canopy bed with red satin sheets sat off to one side.

"Well, I get the dinner part… but whats with the bed, didn't you just listen to anything I just said?" Bri raised an eyebrow. She picked up her fork and started eating.

"I'm not very hungry right now." he said.

"Well I am, I'm starving." she replied.

"Put the fork down." He started raising his voice.

"Whats wrong with you, Reg?" She asked softly.

"Put. It. Down!" Bri dropped the fork. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her towards the bed pushing her onto it.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He growled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked bewildered.

"You know what I damn well mean." He snarled.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Fine, it's gonna have to be the hard way then" He pushed her down onto the bed when she tried to get up.

"Regulus, stop," Bri struggled helplessly against his powerful upper body force, "Get off of me! Help!"

Sitting on top of her, he whispered a spell which pulled her hands together and above her head keeping them there. He then tugged off her skirt and fought with the buttons on her blouse. He untied the ribbons on her shoes and pulled them off throwing them across the room. Then ripped off her lacy bra and underwear. He stared hungrily down at her naked body, his eyes roaming from her head, to her breasts, and down.

Sitting up, he tugged off his shirt and pants and heard Bri gasp. He looked down and saw her face was tear streaked and scared, her eyes zeroing in on his forearm. He looked at it and rolled his eyes.

"That's right baby, get used to it" he glared.

Regulus leaned down and pressed his lips hard against Bri's. His hand traveling around the areas that made her tingle shamefully.

Brianne tried to shut everything off. Shut off the panic, the guilt, the embarrassment. Shut off the pain of his man-hood ripping through her tender flesh. She wished so hard that she could somehow leave her aching body behind and return to her friends where she felt the most secure. But she couldn't. All she could think about was Regulus. She had trusted him...loved him. But now that was gone. Now she hated him. Every single, tiny piece of him. And she would get her revenge.

After what seemed like eternity, it was all over. He got up, got dressed, and whispered all of the counter-spells to make her gain back her voice and the use of her arms. He left the room silently, leaving Brianne to wallow in her misery.


	7. Revenge And Recooperation

Chapter 7 – Revenge And Recooperation

Brianne collected herself. Hundreds of questions were flying through her head. "Was it my fault? What are my friends gonna think? Would they believe me? Did I really see what I thought I saw? Am I hurt? Will I catch a disease? Will I ever be able to get over this?" Her mind raced as she attempted to dress. All she wanted to do was run. Run and die. So she ran as fast as she could to get back to where it was safe.

Bri paused to catch her breath at the Gryffindor portal. She couldn't decide whether or not she should tell them. "What if they think I'm lying, or I just want attention? What if they think me dirty or wrong or something?" She thought.

She stepped slowly into the common room. Dawn, Lily and the guys were playing a muggle board game on the hearth.

"Oh lord, what the hell happened to you?" Lily asked.

"Yah, where's the tornado?" Remus chuckled. Bri looked down at herself, finally noticing how bad she really did look. Her skirt was on inside out and her blouse was misbuttoned. Her hair was wet, sticking to her forehead in sweaty clumps. Her mascara was streaked down her cheeks, her lipstick smeared, and she held her stilettos in her hand.

"Are you okay?" Dawn said, walking over to where Bri was standing.

"Uhm...I just need to...I...I fell in the lake. I'm going upstairs." Bri stuttered. As Brianne started walking away Dawn reached out to grab her arm. Bri winced as she remembered Regulus grabbing her in the same spot before he cast his spells that made her weak and helpless.

"Ahh! Don't!" Bri cried. Dawn quickly retreated and gazed at her quizzically. Before anyone could say anything else, Bri raced upstairs and into the girl's dormitory. She plunked down on her bed and shoved her face into her pillow. Then it came. She was crying hard. Tears were pouring from her eyes. She was yelling at the top of her lungs. Really screaming! She wailed down on her pillow hard, slamming it against the wall and punching it with all her might. She opened her trunk and threw all the clothes out. She tore through all her belongings, casting them across the room and not even caring! She heard picture frames smashing, and papers tearing.

"What am I doing," she thought, "how could I ruin all my memories just to find one thing?"

Giving up her search (and realizing that she had just trashed their dorm), she started cleaning. She was surprised to finally find what she had broken some of her favourite things for.

The photo was of her and Regulus, sitting on a park bench near Hogsmeade. That was the day he first kissed her.She glared down at the picture, soaking it with her tears and crumpling it with her strong grip. She stared right down at Regulus' face.

"I swear on my life I will get my revenge on you Regulus Black. Someday, I'll be the one casting the spells. I'll be the one making you cry for help. I'LL BE THE ONE THAT LEAVES YOU LYING SCARRED AND BROKEN! For the next time I see your putrid face, IT WILL BE THE LAST!" And with that, she ripped the photo into tiny pieces, tossing them in the air with a demonic smile on her face. She got up quickly. She needed a bath to wash away all of Regulus that was left on her. Suddenly she felt weak, sleepy and dizzy. She felt her limbs become heavy and she was seeing stars. She panicked as she saw the ground coming up to meet her eyes.

About an hour later, Brianne came around. She looked down to see Dawn and Lily, dozing on either side of her in the tiny bed. Her head was throbbing! She shuffled around a bit and the girls woke up.

"Bri bri," Lily chirped, "Oh I'm so glad you're okay!"

""Bout time you woke up. You're no fun when you're unconscious." Dawn snickered.

"What happened," Bri's strangled voice questioned, "am I sick?"

Neither of the girls answered.

"Hello? Am I sick or not? I'd like to know!" She repeated.

"Well, the truth is Bri, we're not exactly sure. They're running some tests on you, to see what made you pass out so suddenly." Lily explained.

Dawn stood over her. Brianne had never seen her this serious before,"We really need to know what happened to you the other night. We know you didn't fall in the lake Bri."

Brianne questioned herself. She wondered how much they already knew. How much they _should_ know...how much they _would_ know.

"Okay," Brianne began, "but you really have to believe me. This is not something that I would make up."

Dawn and Lily nodded and lent an ear.

Brianne cleared her throat and checked to make sure they were alone, "Okay, so, the other night when Regulus and I went out...well, after we went swimming, he took me to the room of requirements. He had a nice dinner set. But there was a bed. I was suspicious, but trusting nontheless. I started eating, but he suddenly got the worst temper. He yelled at me and ordered me. He dragged me to the bed. Before I knew it I was under his spells and I couldn't move and I couldn't talk... and..." Brianne choked on her words as tears built up in her eyes.

Dawn soothingly stroked her hair. "Oh, Bri."

"HE RAPED ME! AND I HATE HIM! HE RAPED ME!" Brianne broke into a fit.

Lily stroked her arm and cradled her gently.

Meanwhile at Black Manor...

Regulus threw Shay another soda. He shuffled lazily over to the couch and sat down. Picking up a photo album from the table next to him, he opened it and started browsing through the many pictures.

"What _is _that?" Alex said, leaning over his shoulder.

"A photo album. With all my lucky ladies."

"Your lucky ladies? What do you mean?"

"I mean all the girls that got a little piece of good 'ol Black."

"You're sick, man. You keep their pictures?"

"Yep. And I have a new addition." Regulus sneered as he flipped to the next free page. There he placed a crisp new picture of Brianne.

"Aww, damn man. You got some 'o that?" Alex patted Regulus on the back.

"Yes sir. Last night. Oh well. Time to move on. I got what I wanted." He handed the book over to Shay, who was motioning for it.

"God, there's pictures of like, 15 chicks in here. These couldn't have all been consensual?" Shay asked. Being the smart one, they hated when he used "big" words.

"Stop being such a nerd man. 'Course not. You get what you want by just going and getting it. No time to wait for some stupid broad to 'take things slow'," Regulus stated, "I just hope she doesn't tell anyone about my little secret."

Regulus pulled up his sleeve to his elbow. He stroked his muscular forearm in pride.

"Nah, that wouldn't be good." Added Shay.

Regulus laughed, "No, that wouldn't be good at all."

Back at Hogwarts...

The girls had left St.Mungos and were now back in their dorm. Brianne was sketching busily in her sketchbook whilst Lily and Dawn sat in the corner sipping coffee. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll check who it is." Lily said, getting up.

She opened the door to find all the marauders there. Brianne looked up and greeted them warmly

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Remus, Peter and James chatted with Brianne for a couple minutes. She explained what had happened.She motioned for the boys to come and hug her, which they did, however Sirius seemed preturbed and wouldn't move from the doorway.

"Umm, Sirius..." Brianne started

"You stupid, STUPID GIRL," He cried out, "I TOLD YOU! BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! I TOLD YOU HE'S DANGEROUS!"

Sirius dropped to the floor. Then something happened that had never happened before. Sirius started sobbing.

"I should have protected you. I should have told you about the other girls. Oh god, this is all my fault."

Everyone gazed down at him in disbelief.

"There were other girls?" Dawn said, moving to help him stand.

Sirius looked around nervously, realizing what he had just revealed. He shook his head and ran out the door hastily.

"SIRIUS!" Dawn called.

She rushed out the door after him.

In the library...

Dawn had searched everywhere but couldn't find Sirius. She sighed and put her head down on the table. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

She heard a bit of shuffling next to her.

She bolted uprigh to see Sirius standing above her.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" She yelled.

"I know."

"I've been..." she stopped, "about what?"

"I know about Alex."

Dawn looked up at him apologetically."Oh. Sirius I can explain..."

"Don't. I...I thought you liked me."

"I do Sirius but, it's just that..."

"I Love You!"

"I love you too Sirius," Dawn replied almost instinctively, "but, I just wanted to keep my options open y'know. There's plenty of fish in the sea. But now I know. I've been with alot of guys in the past few months, years, whatever, but..."

"Wait a minute," Sirius started to smile, "did you say you loved me too?"

Dawn nodded.

Sirius pulled her close and kissed her hard.

Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Sirius picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He walked her up against a wall and continued to smother her in kisses.

She raked her fingers through his hair and motioned for him to let her down.

They continued to kiss.

Suddenly, they heard a noise close by.

They looked up to see Dumbeldore standing, staring.

"Isn't it a little late to be out of your dormitories?" He raised an eyebrow.

Without words Dawn and Sirius darted out of the library.


	8. It's Downhill From Here

Chapter 8 – It's Downhill From Here

Silently, Dawn and Sirius ran through the halls and towards the portal of Gryffindor. They stepped into the common room, still shaking from the excitement. As they neared the sofa, they looked up at each other bizarrely, and after a brief moment, burst into hysterical laughter.

"Uh, guys?" Remus' voice came from the stairwell.

"Whatsofunny?" James slurred, waking up from his nap.

As Sirius and Dawn tried desperately to catch their breath, Bri and Lily followed Remus down the steps, and onto the hearth. Lily was wide-awake from the many cups of coffee while Bri seemed like the walking dead.

"Where've you been Sirius? You didn't exactly leave us to think that you were off skipping merrily in a garden of roses! You have to tell us what you know..." Brianne muttered darkly.

"H-h-h-iiii.Ha ha ha. Bri! AHAHAHA!" Sirius struggled.

"Well, it's good to know someone's happy. What's so fricking funny?" Lily growled.

"Wee-wee-wee were in the l-library and me and S-sirius were m-m-making out, and AHAHA D-d-dumbledore came and c-c-CAUGHT US!" Dawn giggled incessantly.

"You two were making out?" James queried, wide-eyed and intrigued.

Sirius' expression suddenly straightened.

"Ya..." he said bashfully. Dawn stared down at her feet, her face flushing.

"ON A MORE SERIOUS NOTE!," Brianne began impatiently, "other girls? You have to tell us Sirius! What the hell has your fucking brother been up to?"

Everyone grouped in the sitting area as Sirius explained about the true evil of Regulus.

"I just found out," he began, "I was looking through Reg's bag to see if he had my textbook that he had "borrowed" and I came across this album. It was full of pictures of these girls, and the newest one was...of you." Sirius stated, pointing to Brianne.

"So what does that mean?" James asked dumbfounded.

"Well, Brianne was, y'know, by Regulus, and I'm pretty sure that 14 other girls can say that he did the same to them." He answered.

"Fourteen?" Dawn said quizzically.

"Fourteen..." Sirius replied.

"Fourteen..." Bri whispered sadly, and darted upstairs.

The next day...

After her shower, Dawn crept slowly past Sirius, who was dozing sloth-like in her bed. She chuckled silently as she opened her wardrobe and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of pants. As she went back into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up, Sirius awoke. He was _going _to wait for her patiently, but with his short attention span he started to look for something to keep him busy. He walked over to Dawn's trunk and looked inside. Right on top was a black book labeled "Touch me and DIE!" Being the moron that he was, this enticed Sirius greatly

"If I poke this...will I _really _die," He thought, "I'll just have to take my chances!"

Grinning cheekily, he picked up the black book and opened it.

He started to read,

"_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was the best night of my life. First of all, I found Sirius in the library. We started making out and we got caught by Dumbeldore! It was embarrassing...and hilarious! After talking with Bri, Lily and the guys, Sirius came up to our room and we talked for hours. And I don't mean just "So, nice weather we've been havin'!" talk, but really important stuff! We really connected. And then...WE FUCKED! Oh yes siree! We went at it like rabbits! Oh god, it was AMAZING! Well, so much for saving myself for marriage. The best part was when he..."_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dawn screeched, making Sirus jump.

"Oh, I'm just, uh, studying. Yep, that's it. Just giving the old noggin' a little exercise!" He snickered.

"Oh really?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius nodded.

"Well, you know how that big sexy brain of yours really turns me on." She laughed.

Sirius stared up at her in pleasant bewilderment.

Sirius could picture it now.

"_Dear Diary,_

_After having so much fun with Sirius last night, this morning, WE DID IT AGAIN!"_

At Breakfast...

Bri and Lily growing sick and tired of waiting for Dawn, headed out the portal to meet the guys at the Great Hall. After sitting down, and enjoying a humble conversation, their attention was caught by the aforementioned couple dragging their late buts through the front doors acting more...pleasant than they normally were around each other. It seemed so strange. James had Lily, Sirius had Dawn, Peter had Cheese, but Brianne had nobody. She was usually the one who was head over heels in love, but since the incident, the tables had turned.

"Where's Moony this fine morning?" Sirius chirped.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably off somewhere with his nose in a book." James snickered.

"Uh, hate to break it to you guys, but Moony is far from reading..." Lily replied, nodding over to Ravenclaw.

"What's he doing over there?" Peter squeaked.

Over at Ravenclaw...

Remus shook nervously.

"Okay Moony, you can do this," Remus said to himself, "It's just a girl. She won't bite you. Just take a deep breath and.."

"Remus!," called Rebecca, "come sit over here!"

Remus shuffled hesitantly over and sat beside her.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in ages! How _are _you?" She asked.

Smitten by her good looks, he could only mumble.

"Oh, ya, ya."

"What's that? Speak up!" She laughed.

"I-I'm fine. And you? You look well."

"Oh great. But, you know it's been kind of lonely with both of my roomates away."

"You're by yourself? In your dormitory?"

"Mm hmm. My roomies are sisters and their mum is sick. They're back home visiting her."

"Oh," Remus said, perking up, "Well, if you're ever in need of some company, I..."

"Are you asking me on a date Mr.Lupin?" Rebecca giggled.

"Umm, I guess you could say that." He blushed.

"Sure. How about we go catch a movie tonight, or, or something." Rebecca was equally bashful.

Remus wanted to say something really catchy, but all he could think of was.

"Splendid."

He nodded and scurried back over to Gryffindor.

Later that night...

As Bri's friends enjoyed the entertaining company of each other downstairs, Bri was left in the dormitory silently staring at the small package and letter that came for her at breakfast. She had been too frightened to open it at the table in front of her friends... so she left it until she was alone to wallow if it was bad news.

Mentally cursing it and accusing it of mockery she hesitantly reached forward and opened the package. Mumbling about the letter not being important. After opening the package, a small, plastic, stick-like object fell into her lap. She looked at it knowing full well what it was, then realized that the letter might actually be relevant. So she picked up the letter that read "St. Mungos" on the front, slit it open and began to read, her jaw dropping farther and farther with every word.

Dropping the letter like it was contaminated, she picked up the test and read the information on the box. "A plus sign means positive, a negative sign means negative... easy enough" Bri mumbled. She glanced at the actual test and her eyes bulged out of her head. "Ho-ly shit that mother fucker really fucked up this time" she scowled darkly as the big fat plus sign jumped out at her. Realization finally dawned on her and the tears started to flow. Big fat tears leaked out of her eyes as she fell back against her pillow and sobbed at the fact that she soon would be big and fat too.

Downstairs Bri's friends heard the soft thump of her feet on the hardwood stairs.

They looked up to see Bri's distressed face. The normally upright Bri was now slumped over. Her eyes were red and swollen and her lip quivered.

"Hey B, what's wrong?" Lily questioned.

"I have s-something to tell you." She stuttered, pulling in sharp breaths.

Brianne shuffled indolently to where they were sitting and threw the test down.

"What's this?" Dawn gave her a confused look.

"Take a wild fucking guess." She growled.

"Is this some sort of STD test or something?" Lily pondered.

"Oh my god, do you have aids, crabs, GONORRHEA?" Dawn shuttered.

"No fuckhead it's not that kind of test. Plus means positive and Minus means negative. I got raped and he forgot to put a rainjacket on Mr.Peebody. Put two and two together."

"It's a test for four?" James cocked his head.

"I am surrounded by idiots. I don't mean two plus two moron I mean weigh the facts! Don't you get it?" Bri screeched.

"Umm, not exactly." Remus sighed.

"Oh, well pardon me. I was the one being stupid. You idiots are purebloods. And purebloods wouldn't know a muggle pregnancy test if it got shoved up their ass!"

"A p-p-pregnancy test?" Sirius stuttered.

"And it's POSITIVE!"


	9. Put up your Dukes

Chapter Nine

Put up your Dukes

"What do you mean...It's positive?" Peter squeaked timidly.

"HOW MUCH CLEARER CAN I MAKE THIS FOR YOU? You know? A baby? A fetus? FEE-TUS? You know that thing that has feet and hands and fingers and screams at the top of their lungs at three in the MORNING because they're HUNGRY!" Bri screeched nearly ripping out her hair.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment.

Such silence that you could hear the wind rushing past the windows.

Suddenly, they all began to talk at once. A loud chorus of voices deafening Bri's ears.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HOLES YOU CALL MOUTHS!" Bri bellowed.

A refrain of silence.

"Of course," Bri spoke more quietly, rolling her eyes, "that's not the end of it."

No one spoke in fear of being yelled at...again.

"I saw something," Bri said, "something really, really bad."

"What?" Dawn asked.

Bri sucked in a shaky breath trying to settle her quivering lip, "It's Regulus, he's not what he seems to be."

"What about him?" Sirius growled.

"H-he's a d-d-death e-eater" she stuttered.

"Bri... that's not right. Are you sure you're not just seeing things?" Lily asked warily.

"Lils, I saw it on his arm... the dark mark was on his right forearm!" Bri explained desperately.

"Lily? Why would she lie about something this serious?" Dawn replied.

"Well, I'm just saying, maybe your rage caused you to see something that really wasn't there Bri. I mean, these things happen..."

"I can't believe you Lily! Knowing Regulus I wouldn't put it past him!" Dawn scowled, jumping to her feet.

"Listen to me," Lily turned to Bri, "We already believe that he raped you Bri, you don't have to make up stories to further incriminate him." She smiled brightly, taking her by the shoulders. Brianne shrugged her off and stared at her, mouth gaping.

"How can you say such a thing Lily! I am not making this up, I SAW IT!" Bri rasped.

"Oh, so now you're taking Dawn's side?" Lily flicked her hair impatiently.

"I am not taking sides, I am just telling the truth!"

"Stop it girls!" Remus interrupted. He was forever the peacemaker.

"Look, Bri was right about the rape, so I wouldn't doubt that she's right about this." Remus continued.

"But Moony, Lily does have a good point. People see things when they're angry..." James added.

"Of course you'd take her side, you're nothing but a lap dog." Dawn snarled.

Again the chorus of voices rang and everyone was yelling.

With each spiteful retort, the group split into two groups. The ones who believed, and the ones who didn't.

The arguement ended brutally:

Dawn and Lily were staring down at each other, hatrid rising deep from within them, like a fire welling up that just had to be released.

"You are such a bad friend Lily. Y'know, you probably don't want to believe that Reg is a death eater because you want him for yourself. You hate to see Brianne chosen over yourself." Dawn smirked wickedly, and she swore she saw Lily's eyes flicker a devil red.

"Well, you little cunt. The only reason Sirius wants a half-wit like you is because he knows you're easy. He shows some interest and you give up your virginity just like that. I can't believe that Bri would want to be friends with a whore like you." Lily's lips pursed proudly as she raised her hand to her hip.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bri saw Dawn curl her fingers into a tight ball, and sink her lips into a frown.

"Dawn, Dawn, let's not do anything we're going to regret now..." Sirius' voice shook as he reached for her.

"Oh believe me Sirius, I aint gonna regret this."

And with that, Dawn struck Lily square in the face, sending her reeling.

Lily tried to compose herself, "What the hell is your problem you little wench?"

"C'mon, I'll beat the shit out of you, you prissy bitch!" Dawn tried to escape from Remus' grasp.

Brianne jumped up, tears coming to her eyes.

"Shut up! Shut up! Stop fighting! God, why can't you guys just be supportive instead of trying to kill each other!"

She bolted upstairs for what seemed like the millionth time in a couple days.

The next morning...

Brianne woke up, her head spinning.

"I am going insane." She mumbled as she roused herself from the bed.

After her daily routine, she made her way downstairs to find Sirius, Remus and Dawn on one couch and James, Peter and Lily on the one directly across from them. Obviously these were the "sides". She knew that the boys shouldn't have gotten involved, it would just cause more trouble.

Brianne sat on her favourite armchair. She alternated glares between the two groups as they sat in silence.

After a couple of minutes Brianne could no longer bare it.

"Jesus christ! What is wrong with all of you? Why don't you just make up already! Oh no but that would mean one of you would have to be wrong, so you'd never make up would you? HECK, I'll make it easier for ya. We'll just put white tape down the middle of the common room, one side can be Lily's side and one side can be Dawn's side, and I'll eat anyone who crosses it, because I am fricking starving! I'm going to breakfast!" And with that, Brianne stormed out with her stomach growling.

Around 10:00...

Bri sat in her favourite class, Defense. Oh how she loved to torment that lizard of a teacher. Only today she wasn't feeling up to her normal tormenting self. Which the teacher found very odd.

Sitting at the back of the class next to a fellow classmate, actually listening to the crap that the "teacher" was feeding their brains, it seemed that the hairs at the back of her neck were on constant alert as she had that creepy feeling someone was watching her. She casually looked around the class and her eyes fell on Regulus who was watching her. When he realized he had her attention he grinned widely, but she shifted her attention to the front of the classroom.

For the rest of the day Regulus continued his attempt to gain her attention. What did he want from her? He already got what he craved. During her free period right before lunch, she made her way up to the north tower. As she stood at the window, her skirt blowing in the wind, she let her mind drift off to everything that was going on around her.

"_Oh what am I going to do?I'm gonna go bankrupt! I can't afford a baby at such an early age. What if dip-shit wants it? Yes and I use the term"it" because I have no idea if its a girl or boy. Or what if my bestest friends in the world never make up. I mean its such a stupid fight. Honestly who in their right mind would lie about something like that? And Lily's supposed to be the bright one. Geeze. And what if no one else believes me about the rape... or the mark..._

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a loud grumble coming from her stomach. "Oh, must be lunch time. This baby sure is demanding," she mumbled to herself.

Near the great hall...

Bri was right outside the door when finally Regulus caught her by the arm. She spun around in surprise, letting out a little yelp.

"Hey sweetie," Regulus drawled, "How's it hangin'? Seems that you've been avoiding me lately."

"No shit sherlock, when'd ya figure that out?" She barked.

"What, did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no no honey, you just took my virginity without my permission, that's not something to be ashamed of." She replied sweetly. He then grabbed her arm.

"C'mon, we need to talk." he growled.

"_WE_ can talk right here." she spat.

"In private."

"Let go of me Regulus, we have nothing to bloody well talk about, you hear?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"FUCK OFF!" Bri snarled shoving him away then bursting through the great doors. Creating a loud bang. Slowly, an evil plan began to form itself in Bri's head as she stalked down the isle between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

From behind her, she heard the doors bang open again then she heard him bellow,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, BRIANNE?" She stopped dead in her tracks. It seemed the whole hall had gone silent, all she could hear was her heart beat thudding against her chest. Her breathing quickened and she slowly turned around to face Regulus.

"What's wrong with me?" she mocked, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yea, that's what I asked you, right?" He responded.

"Why've you been ignoring me? I've been trying to talk to you for days now." Regulus asked cautiously, afraid she would blow up at him again.

"DON'T YOU PLAY THAT INNOCENT GAME WITH ME ASSHOLE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'VE BEEN AVOIDING YOU LATELY, YOU WANT TO KNOW?" She screamed.

He nodded fearfully, knowing full well what she was going to say. He knew what he had done. He knew she was pissed. He just hoped to god she wouldn't reveal EVERYTHING.

"YEA YOU BETTER BE FUCKING SCARED. YOU NO COUNT SLIMY, GREASY SLYTHERIN. I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE I DATED YOU. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME. BUT NO IT TURNS OUT THAT YOU ONLY WANTED ME BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I HAD A NICE ASS!" She bellowed.

"Brianne, sweetheart. That's not true. I do love you," He begged.

"SHUT UP! I AINT FINISHED YET. BESIDES THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT ANY HOW. YOU DON'T LOVE ME, YOU NEVER DID. YOU JUST WANTED TO GET INTO MY PANTS. AND GUESS WHAT. YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED, YOU GOT WHAT YOU CRAVED. IT DIDN'T MATTER THAT I SCREAMED, I BEGGED, I DEMANDED FOR YOU TO STOP. BUT YOU DIDN'T. YOU CONTINUED ON YOUR MARY LITTLE WAY. YOU RAPED ME!" Bri screamed, having to take a breath. This caused a gasp amongst the great hall.

"And I'm not going to be silent any longer. I'm not going to be like the other girls," Bri started again in a low dangerous voice, she watched as Regulus' eyes widened, "yes, I know about the other girls. I know about your little photo album that you keep with all the pictures of the girls you've fucked. You sick son of a bitch. Now I really know the true you. You really are a dirty Slytherin that can't be trusted. You and your friends are made from the same mold. Now I really should of listened to my friends. I should of listened to your brother, and my friends. BECAUSE BEST FRIENDS KNOW WHAT'S UNSAID!" she was starting to bawl now.

"Bri... I suggest you shut up before you get hurt" Regulus threatened.

"Oh, so now you're threatening me! Is that it. Well how about a little more information. Huh? I swore to myself that I would get revenge on you. I would be casting the spells and the enchantments that would leave you helpless and broken. Not only did you rape me... you also did the worst thing ever." Bri said in a strangely calm voice.

"Oh yea, and what's that?" Regulus said his voice shaking with rage.

"You got be PREGNANT!" She screamed.

"I am pregnant with your child and I will never forgive you for what you did. I will never let you see them or be with them. All because of what you are. You son of a bitch." Bri growled. Another gasp rang throughout the great hall.

"Bitch, you just better shut the fuck up right now before I make you" Regulus snarled.

"I'd like to see you try because I'll fucking skin you." Bri spat back.

Regulus practically flew at her raising her up by the front of her robes. She stared at him horrified. Then her gaze hardened and she gave him the most deathly of glares.

"Let me go now, YOU FUCKING DEATH EATER!" Bri screamed at his face. He dropped her like she was contaminated. Another horrified gasp rang through out the great hall.

"You fucking bitch, I'm gonna pound ya so bad, you're gonna wish you'd never been born!" Regulus growled raising his fist.

"In front of all these witnesses, c'mon Reggie, even you don't have that much guts to beat on a girl. Because if you can't, you really aren't that much of a DEATH EATER, now are ya?" Bri taunted.

"YOU'VE GONE FRIGGIN' MAD! I AINT NO DEATH EATER, BESIDES EVEN IF I WAS...YOU'VE GOT NO PROOF" Regulus bellowed.

"No proof huh? Well let me show you all something!" She answered him, now speaking to the whole hall of people.

"STUPEFY!" Brianne screamed, pointing her wand at Regulus. He crumpled to the ground. She then stalked over to him and pulled off his robe. Then ripped open his sleeve on his right arm, pulling it forward so the teachers could see it and the students who could, gasped in horror. One of the first years even started crying. She shoved his motionless body back to the ground and whispered the counter spell to wake him up. When he sat up and looked around he suddenly knew what had happened and he looked over at Brianne who was standing in front of him, arms crossed and glaring at him.

"Listen up asshole, I don't know what you were thinking, I know damn well that all you ever wanted was a nice easy fuck! You never did expect that one day you would royally piss off the wrong girl and she would come out and tell. Well today's your lucky day. Not only did I expose you for the slimy git you really are, I hope to hell I see you arrested. I don't know what came over me. I must of been doing some sort of drug to date a Slytherin. Let alone one of my best friends brother. I really should of listened to him. Not to mention the rest of my friends." Bri ranted as two of the teachers picked him up and began to tow him away.

"Oh! And for the record," she called out, pulling off the ring he had given her, "you can have your stupid piece of tin back!"

As she watched him being towed away, she finally caved in and started to full out bawl. She sank to her knees and cried in her hands. "I should of listened to him, I should of listened to them, they were only watching out for me. I knew all along" she mumbled into her hands before fainting. I mean, who could blame her? With all the crap she's been goin' through.


End file.
